theshadeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Lily
Lily 'was a housemate and winner of International House of Shade: Norway. Bio International House of Shade: Norway Lily entered the house alongside 15 other newbies to IHOS on Night 1. Once it was revealed that coaches would be in effect this season, Lily was drafted by Duncan alongside Regan, Steffen and Sam R. to be part of a team. Lily went onto win the first safety competition of the season for the Housemate portion of the competition, saving Regan from facing the public vote as a result. When her team failed to win safety during week 2, Lily found herself nominated next to her entire team of Regan, Steffen and Sam. Once the votes were revealed, Lily was notified that she received the least votes to evict, and in turn not only stayed during the first round of the double eviction, but also received immunity from the second round of the double eviction during Week 2. During Week 3, Lily was nominated due to the fact that Sam won the Safety competition and Lily was the only other member of her team left, forcing her to sit next to Zack, Sara O. and Carson C. in the public vote. This time Lily received the second most amount of votes to evict from the public, but survived against Zack and stayed in the game another week. During Week 4's task, Lily saw herself paired with her sister Sara as a new duo and again during Week 5, the only time they weren't paired together during the duos twist was during Week 6 when Lily was paired with Jack C. During Week 7, Lily got into a heated argument with Emma R. who had just won a finale pass from the final Carepackage. This eventually caused Lily to find herself nominated by the house during Week 7, but managed to escape the public by winning the Safety competition that week. Lily kept up this winning streak which helped her stay during Week 8's Devastation competition and later received her own finale pass just like Emma when Lily won the final challenge of the season during Week 9, earning her spot in the finale. During the finals, Lily sat next to Emma, her sister Sara and Isaac as they were told that the final vote to win would be done a little differently and would instead be done over the course of 3 separate votes. Despite staying during the first vote, Lily saw her sister Sara leave in 4th place, and after a sad good-bye, Lily remained fighting for the both of them in the finale. After Isaac left, Lily was ironically left with Emma as the first final 2 in IHOS history of just females, and just one vote left in her way of winning the series. After an insanely close vote, Lily managed to acquire 54% over Emma's 46% and was declared the Winner of the Norwegian Series and the 6th Winner of the IHOS franchise. Competition History Carepackage History Nomination History } | - | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 2 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | ''No Nominations | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 3 | | Sam | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 4 | Dani & Jack | Connor, Emma, Taylor | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 5 | Dani & Jack | '''Sara | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 6 | | - | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7 | Carson Jack | Dani Emma | |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 8 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | |- |Carson | - | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 9 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | style="background-color:#FFD700;" |''Immune'' |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 10 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | |}